


Dating At First Sight

by ArtemisAnne (KasMarie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM later anyway, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Kittens, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMarie/pseuds/ArtemisAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to participate in a psychology experiment where he's matched with a random person to date for 6 months. He's matched up with Castiel. </p><p>Fluff fluff and sex....but will it be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean bounced his leg in a restless rhythm as he watched the other participants file in. 

The Psychology Department told him he'd been chosen as part of a focus group on dating and compatibility. Basically, he and someone else were being matched up “Married At First Sight” style to date for the next six months. 

He considered bolting but remembered he needed the extra cash to get out to see Sam at Christmas. Dammit. 

Each person that walked in got a Dean Winchester rank in his head. The tall redhead was hot but looked kind of scary. The shorter redhead looked like a huge dork...yep, she just gave some guy with a mullet the Spock salute. That guy wasn't so bad...the term for him would be “bear”...well, if he's gay anyway. 

Dean sighed and tapped his fingertips on his already thumping leg. 

It was just dating. The consent form stated each couple would have to communicate daily (with evidence if requested), go out on one date weekly, and have a monthly meeting with their case manager. That wasn't so bad. He did shit like that with his friends all the time. There was no requirement that he and his partner had to become romantic, only that he keep the option open. 

Dean had been single a very...very long time. He would do anything to avoid showing up single for Sam and Jessica's Christmas Dinner of Loooove. 

A woman walked to the front of the room and did a quick headcount. After a brief nod she raised her hands to get everyone's attention. 

“Hello, my name is Naomi Winters and I'm one of the department heads overseeing this experiment. I want to thank you all for showing up on time today. Now, before you begin wondering who in here is your next date...I'll spoil it: No one. Your matches are in the next room. We will be calling you each out to meet up in a separate room away from prying eyes. You, your partner, and your case manager will meet for an hour before you go your separate ways. Is everyone ready to begin?” 

Dean's stomach did a barrel roll as he nodded along with everyone else in the room. The nerdy redhead pulled an across-the-room-high-five with Mullet Guy. Apparently they were pleased to not be paired. 

She turned to Dean with a bright smile. “Hi, Charlie Bradbury!” 

“Dean...Winchester,” he replied around a dry mouth. 

“So...” she drawled leaning in close. “You hopin' for a hot guy or hot girl?” 

Dean blinked several times. “Um, I'm good with either I guess.” 

“Awesome. I'm goin' for a chick myself. I'll leave the penis to you.” 

Dean gave the forward girl a blank stare. “Thank you?” 

“Winchester, Dean!” Naomi called. 

He raised his hand as he got out of the seat. “That's me.” He turned back to Charlie. “I guess I'll see you around.”

Charlie handed him a small business card with her name and cell on it. “You seem cool. We should double date. It may make the first outing less awkward.” 

Dean nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. That made sense. 

The relief was quickly overwhelmed by his pounding heart as he took the room number card from Naomi and made his way down the hall. 

He paused outside the door of room 200 and looked around. Of course, they had his partner go in first so there was no chance of running into them in the hallway. Fuck. 

He took a deep breath. After filling out the most extensive personality quiz ever and several private meetings with various managers, he had at least a little faith in the experiment. 

The doorknob felt cool beneath his palm as he twisted and pushed to enter the room. 

The pretty brunette he remembered as Lisa stood with a big smile on her face. “Dean! Yay!” 

Lisa was cool. She was pretty and had a sweet personality. As a case manager, she would be just fine. 

He entered the room and glanced to his left. 

A slender guy with hair so dark it almost matched his black shirt leaned against the far wall. His tight jeans had a series of rips that Dean assumed were purposeful (a concept he never understood). Once the guy raised his head, Dean was greeted with eyes so blue he wanted to ask if they were contacts. 

“Dean,” Lisa was saying, “this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is Dean Winchester.” 

The two men walked toward each other and stuck their hands out to shake. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said as he eyed Dean in obvious approval. 

Dean cleared his throat and hoped his jeans were loose enough to hide the instant reaction he was having to the guy's glass over gravel voice. “Likewise, Cas.” 

Castiel tilted his head with narrowed eyes before nodding. “I like it. Pet names already.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dick.” 

Castiel's mouth broke into a toothy smile. “I think we'll get along fine.” 

Lisa giggled. “I'm good, aren't I?” She gestured to the two couches in the room, taking a seat in one. 

Dean and Castiel plopped down onto the smallish sofa. Cas put his palm up between them and wiggled his fingers. Dean snorted softly before trailing a tickling fingertip down the center of Castiel's hand, making the man twitch and jerk his hand away before chuckling. 

Lisa watched with heart eyes. 

“Okay, so you both know the deal,” she said. “Communicate daily. This can be texts, phone calls, meet ups, email, on an app...I don't care. Just talk daily. Even just a few lines asking how things are going is great. I won't ask for proof unless I feel like you're lying to me. Deal?” 

The men nodded. 

“One date a week. Again, I don't care what you do. Your place, his place, dinner, dancing...just don't do anything illegal. I will ask that you send me a selfie with both of you in it to prove you at least met up. We'll meet in this room once a month for the duration to check in. I'm pretty laid back so I don't expect the meetings to take very long unless we really need to chat about something.” 

The men nodded again. 

“Now...get to know each other enough that Naomi feels like I did my job.” 

Dean smirked and turned to Cas. “I'm Dean, I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I'm Castiel, I work in a bakery and I like bees.” 

“Bakery? Like...pie?” 

“Among other things.” 

Dean reached out to place a hand on Castiel's shoulder. “Cas, I think I'm in love.” 

“I actually made fresh apple this morning before heading over here. It should be ready by the time we're finished.” 

Dean whipped his head around to Lisa. “We good?” 

Lisa pressed her lips together, amusement clear on her face, “You're good.” 

Dean stood and gestured for Cas to do the same. “Let's go get us some pie!”

“This doesn't count as your weekly date,” Lisa called as they made their way to the door. 

Dean shot her a thumbs up to show he understood before following Castiel's very shapely ass out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do quite enjoy writing Dom!Cas in any form...

Cas slid into the bench across the table from Dean. “Our pie will be here shortly.” 

“Apple?” Dean clarified. 

“I ordered you apple but I got Salted Caramel Mocha for myself.” 

Dean wrinkled his nose. “That's a frou-frou coffee drink....not a pie.” 

Castiel merely hummed and leaned back. “You'll try a bite.” 

“Will I?” Dean crossed his arms. 

“Yep,” Cas answered, popping the P. 

A shorter man with brown hair approached, holding two shallow bowls. “This the guy?” 

“Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean, this is my brother Gabe.” 

Dean nodded a greeting. 

“So, you the guy that's going to introduce my little brother to the ways of love?”

Dean choked on his own saliva. “I...what?”

Cas closed his eyes as his fingers tightened on his fork. “I will smite you.” 

Gabriel only saluted before sauntering back to the counter. 

“Ignore him, he tried to fly as a child and was never the same,” Cas grumbled into his pie. 

Dean shrugged. “He's the older brother. It's kind of his job. But, um, can I ask.......?”

Cas sighed and let go of his fork. “I'm a virgin. Basically, one hundred percent pure over here.” 

Dean took a deep breath and pursed his lips as he nodded. “Okay. Any particular reason?” 

Cas ran a hand through his hair. “I didn't realize I was gay until recently. I tried doing things with girls because I felt like I was supposed to...and never got past making out because I felt nothing.”

Dean sucked a lower lip into his mouth. “Channing Tatum?” 

Cas barked a laugh. “The entire movie actually.”

Dean nodded and stuck out his hand for a high-five. He grinned as he took his first bite of the still warm apple pie. He couldn't hold back a moan of delight as apple and spices exploded across his tongue. 

He looked up to see Cas watching him with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. Dean swallowed and opened his mouth to apologize. 

Cas put up a hand. “It's fine. I may be a virgin but I'm far from innocent.” 

Dean cocked his head. “Is that so? Care to share?” 

Cas hummed as he swirled his fork in the pie. “I'll make you a deal.” 

“Terms?”

“A bite of this pie earns you a secret.” Cas moved the fork around to stack everything in a single bite. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “That's it?” 

Cas blinked with wide-eyed innocence. “Just a bite.” 

Dean moved his fork toward Castiel's bowl. Cas scooted the bowl back a bit. “Just a bite...off of my fork.” 

Dean shrugged. Being tested for STDs and major diseases was part of the screening process. He could swap a little fork spit with the guy. 

Cas leaned forward and presented the full fork to Dean. Dean opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tines gently. Neither man broke eye contact as Dean licked his lips to catch bits of crumb that had stuck there. Cas brushed a thumb against the corner of Dean's mouth before licking whipped cream from the digit. He raised his eyebrows at Dean in question. 

“Fine, asshole, it's delicious. Happy?” 

Cas glanced at Dean's mouth before looking him in the eye again. “For now.” 

Dean pointed his fork at Castiel. “We had a deal.” 

Cas dragged a tongue across his bottom lip as he looked around the nearly empty dining room. They were in a corner and could easily have this conversation in somewhat private. 

“Even though I'm not experienced with the actual acts...I'm quite proficient at phone sex.” 

Dean shook his head. “Wait, what?” 

“I figured out quickly it was an easy way to give the girls I was dating a level of intimacy I wasn't able to give them physically. I enjoyed listening to them and they enjoyed following my directions.” Cas shrugged and took a sip of water. “It's just a different set of body parts when a guy is involved.” 

Dean's brain went into overdrive. He could easily picture himself spread on his bed with a phone to his ear as Castiel growled instructions into it. “Holy shit,” he whispered. 

A slow smile crossed Castiel's face. “That reminds me, we need to exchange numbers do we not?”

Dean pushed his phone across the table as he concentrated on not swallowing his own tongue. 

Castiel's phone dinged as he sent himself a text to save Dean's number. “So Dean, you know about my experience history. What about you?” 

Dean coughed. “Uh, a few girls and one guy. I enjoy both.” 

Cas nodded. “Mmhmm. How long were you and the guy together?” 

“Well,” Dean grimaced. “We weren't really together so much as both in the closet and happened to become roommates in college.” 

“Ah, drunken experimenting then?” Cas asked. 

“Sometimes not so drunk toward the end.”

“Whatever happened to him?” Cas asked. 

Dean shrugged. “We went our separate ways after graduation. He's married now, to a woman. We keep in touch on Facebook mostly.” 

Cas tilted his head with a small pout. “I'm sorry, Dean.” 

Dean smiled. “I'm not. I wouldn't be here with you if I hadn't figured things out back then.” 

A grin lit up Castiel's face. “That was cheesy as fuck.” 

Dean winked. “I'm just getting started.” He checked his watch. “I have to get back to the garage. Text you later tonight?” 

Cas stopped him when he reached for his wallet. “Owner privilege. Pie is on me.” 

Dean froze. “Owner?”

Castiel's eyes twinkled. “Yep.”

“So dating you means pie whenever I want?” 

“Basically.” 

Dean swallowed hard as his eyes fluttered shut for a beat. “Oh sweet Moses...”

“I wouldn't want you to become unhealthy though. We'll have to figure out some sort of system that doesn't involve your money.” 

Dirty thoughts flashed across Dean's mind so quickly he couldn't do anything more than hold on for the ride. “Cas.....” he said in a warning tone. 

Cas stood and stretched, fitted t-shirt moving upward to give Dean a peek at sculpted hipbones. 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean muttered to himself as he stood and tried to rearrange his situation subtly. 

Cas opened his arms for a hug and Dean eagerly moved into the embrace. 

Holy shit. Cas smelled really good. Like vanilla and fresh air. 

Cas inhaled deeply. “Motor oil and leather. It suits you.” 

“Did you just sniff me?” Dean asked as they pulled apart.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I heard you do the exact same thing, hypocrite. I take the satisfied sigh to mean you enjoy the way I smell.” 

Dean felt a flush climb up his neck. “Shut up.” 

“This is going to be so much fun,” Cas whispered, reaching out to brush a fingertip across Dean's pink cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look....dirty stuff.

Dean scrubbed the grease off his hands, watching as the suds turned gray...again. He rinsed and lathered, hopefully for the last time, when Bobby sidled up to him. 

“How'd your weird dating thing go?” the older man asked. 

Dean startled. “Dammit, Bobby don't sneak up on me like that. It went fine. He seems cool.”

“I still don't understand this whole thing but as long as you're being safe...”

Dean dried his hands. “You saw all of the paperwork I had to fill out. I can bring him by in a few weeks if it would make you feel better.” 

Garth walked up. “Meeting the family? Isn't that kinda serious?”

Dean shrugged as his stomach did a quick flip. Shit. Was it?

Garth slapped his back. “I'm just joshin' ya.” 

As if on cue, his phone vibrated with an incoming text from Cas. It showed a picture of his ass with a large flour handprint on one cheek of his jeans. 

Dean snorted and waved to his coworkers as he made his way to the car. He'd turned the key when another text came through. 

Cas: _Consider it a bulls-eye for a piece of this sweet ass._

Dean blinked a few times, fingers hovering over the keypad. Um, how does one respond to that? 

He was saved by another incoming text. 

Cas: _Will you help me dispose of a body? I'm considering killing my brother._

Dean chucked. Ah yes, older brother snatched the phone. Classic. 

Dean: _The body should keep in the freezer a few days until we figure things out._

Cas: _Should I be worried you know this?_

Dean: _Probably._

He dropped the phone in his lap and backed out of his spot. It vibrated again during his short drive home. 

He checked it as soon as the car was off.

Cas: _I left him to close up with the newbie. I suspect he would have preferred manslaughter._

Dean: _I think the previous texts count as premeditation...so it would be murder at this point._

Cas: _Ah, yes. You are correct._

Dean toed off his boots and grabbed a beer. He'd stayed later than expected so Bobby had ordered dinner and they ate while they finished up. So, he headed right to his bedroom to undress. 

Cas: _Dammit, there's butter on my pants. I know better than to work without an apron._

Dean: _Hydrogen peroxide and blue Dawn dishsoap. Mix together and scrub the spot with a soft toothbrush. Wash normal._

Cas: _…..How the fuck do you know that?_

Dean: _Mom died when we were young and Dad worked a lot. I know a lot of random housekeeping shit._

The phone rang in Dean's grasp. “Hello?”

Castiel's deep voice rumbled over the line. “I'm sorry about your mom, Dean. I hope I didn't bring up a bad subject.” 

“Nah, it's still rough sometimes but I did enough therapy to deal.”

Shuffling sounded on Castiel's end. “I hope it's okay I called. The sentiment didn't seem the same when expressed by text.” 

Dean drained his beer and set the fallen soldier by its comrades on the side table. He made a mental note to gather those up before recycling went out. “I appreciate that.” 

Dean heard a muffled curse that was replaced by a frustrated, yet satisfied, sigh. 

“Everything okay, buddy?” Dean asked as he settled back in the bed. 

Cas chuckled. “I had to wrestle with my jeans. I hadn't realized it was so difficult to undress and talk on the phone.” 

“Undressing, huh? Rather presumptuous,” Dean teased. 

The dark chuckle that went straight to Dean's dick came over the phone again. “I'm undressing because I'm home and comfortable. If anyone is making dirty assumptions, it's you.” 

And, well, fuck. Dean couldn't deny it. 

Cas dropped his voice to a sultry growl. “What are you wearing, Dean?”

Dean bit back a gasp. “Same thing I was wearing earlier.” 

Cas hummed and Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. “Take the shirt off for me, sweetheart.” 

Dean sat up and stripped before he'd even considered an alternative. His nipples tightened thanks to cool air mixing with arousal warm skin. “Okay.” 

“If I'm making you uncomfortable you just have to say so...I didn't mean to slip into this so soon. Call it an old phone habit.” Cas said. 

Dean laughed. “Got a habit with phone sex? The pizza place must love you.” 

Cas snorted. “First of all, you don't order online? It's perfection to be able to not have to talk to anyone. Secondly, I meant dirty phone talk when I'm on the phone with someone as sexy as yourself.” 

Dean hummed. “Nice save.” 

“Now, I want you to follow my instructions. Take your fingertip and tease those pretty lips for me. Light touches, all around the edges until they're too sensitive.”

Dean did as he was told. He gasped as the tingling began to spread across his jaw. 

Cas gave a soft moan at the sound. “Now move that touch down your neck and across your collarbones. Just a few light passes. Then I want you to tease around your nipples. Don't touch directly yet.” 

Dean arched off the bed, begging his own fingertips for a firmer touch. 

“Brush across your nipples a few times and then give them a good tug.” 

Dean choked on his groan. Frustration and pleasure warred for attention. 

“Stop. Place a flat hand on your stomach.” 

Dean growled in response. 

Cas chuckled. “Use your words, Dean.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Cas hummed. “Hmm...I might just let you.” 

Dean groaned again. “Fuck, Cas.” 

“That's what I said, was it not? Hmm, Dean...you make the best noises. Do you live alone?” 

“Yeah, small two-bedroom.” 

“Good,” Cas whispered. “Get those jeans off. Boxers too.” 

Dean whimpered as he shimmied and kicked the offending garments to the end of the bed. He lay panting, barely able to restrain himself from finishing the job.

“Suck on those fingers. Pretend they're my cock. I want to hear you get them all sloppy and wet.” 

Dean thrust two fingers in between his lips and swirled his tongue. He moaned around the intrusion, whining when his actions didn't produce precome like he wanted. 

“What's the matter, baby?” Cas drawled. 

Dean removed his fingers long enough to gasp out, “I wish I could taste you.” 

Castiel's deep groan made Dean's hips thrust into the air as he whimpered in response. 

Cas came back with new instructions, “Take those fingers and touch your cock, imagine it's my tongue tracing over every inch of your skin. Take your time, I know there's a lot there...I could feel it when I was pressed against you. Every hard inch you were trying to hide from me.”

Dean let out little gasps with each breath. Every pass of his fingers caused a flurry of sensation across his pulsing dick. Behind closed lids he could almost see big blue eyes glancing up at him with each skim of tongue. 

Dean could hear Castiel's breathing go erratic. “Cas,” he gasped out, “please.” 

“Grab yourself, jack that big cock of yours. I want to hear you come. I want you to say my name.” 

Dean whined as the pressure built. “Cas...I....Oh fuck...”

“Right there with you, baby. Let me hear you.” 

The orgasm punched into Dean with such force it nearly took his breath away. Hot come spattered his torso as his cock pulsed in his hand. Dimly, he realized he was groaning Castiel's name and could hear his own being shouted across the phoneline. 

“You sure you're a virgin?” Dean asked as he caught his breath. 

“Mmhmm,” Cas purred. “I assure you that if we were in the same space I wouldn't be nearly as confident in my skills.” 

Dean raised his phone to snap a photo of himself...torso covered in come, dick softening against his thigh, and his “seriously?” face with a raised eyebrow. He sent the text to Cas. 

He could hear the sound of the phone being shuffled as Cas checked his incoming message. 

“Oh my fucking....holy shit you're gorgeous,” Cas said. 

There was a moment of pause and then Dean's phone notified him of a message. He chuckled as he opened it. 

Staring at him with wide-eyed faux innocence were the big blue eyes he'd imagined earlier. Cas was thinner than Dean but still solidly built...and just as covered in come. He'd bitten the corner of his mouth for the picture. 

Dean groaned. “Sweetheart, you're trying to kill me.” 

Cas sighed. “I should go clean up.” 

Dean sighed right back. “I'm literally going to use my shirt because I'm too fucking lazy.” 

“You don't keep a packet of wipes by the bed?” 

Dean paused his ministrations. “No...”

“You should.” 

“Yeah?” Dean grinned. “This gonna be a regular thing with us?” 

“If you want it to be,” Cas answered softly. 

“Hey,” Dean said, a serious edge to his voice. “This was fun but, honestly, you seem cool as fuck so just chatting with you is a bonus. If we walk away at the end of this as just friends I'm totally fine with that. I...I like you, Cas.”

He could hear the smile in Castiel's voice when he answered, “I like you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest...I have no plot planned for this fic. It just kind of happened. So bear with me if posting becomes erratic... I need to figure things out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff and kittens!
> 
> Announcement in the end notes!

Dean blinked in blurry confusion as he rolled toward the annoying as fuck sound that had woken him. He'd fallen asleep soon after hanging up with Cas and slept harder than usual. 

He grabbed his phone seconds before it went to voicemail. “Hello?”

“Dean?” Cas said. “Oh shit, did I wake you? I'm sorry.” 

Dean cleared his throat. “It's cool. I usually sleep in on my days off.” 

A slight cough on the other end made him glance toward the bedside clock. He laughed. “Of course, I don't usually consider 6am sleeping in.” 

Castiel's words came out in a rush. “I'm so so sorry. I get to work so early I forget that normal people sleep past 4am most days.”

“Well, I'm up now,” Dean said as he stretched. “What's up? You sound kinda freaked out.” 

Castiel blew out a harsh breath. “Some asshole just dumped a box with a couple of kittens in my back alley. Animal control isn't open yet and neither are the shelters. I can't just leave them but I can't bring them inside because of health codes and I just don't know what to do and you're such a nice guy and, shit, I didn't even ask if you like animals...”

“Cas!!” Dean barked into the phone. “Breathe. Give me a second to get dressed and I'll come get 'em. I can bring 'em here until the shelter opens.”

The relief in Castiel's voice was palpable. “You are a righteous man, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean laughed. “Just a fucking softy.”

“I'll make it up to you.” 

Dean's 'already there' morning wood got a little more insistent. “Yeah?” He hoped his tone came across more teasing than horny.

Castiel got right on the bandwagon, voice dipping low. “Yeah.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean drawled. 

“Well, last night...”

Dean bit his bottom lip. “Mmhmm...”

“I got everything ready to make a kickass Dutch Apple pie that should be ready by the time you get here.” 

Dean groaned. “Oh baby, talk dirty to me.” 

“There's also coffee,” Cas husked into the phone. 

“Oh god!” Dean cried out in exaggerated ecstasy.

Castiel's laughter lit Dean up from the inside out. They said their good-bye's and hung up. 

Dean brushed his teeth and finger combed his hair before shuffling his way out the door. He resolutely refused to look at the clock again because Dean Winchester didn't get out of bed early for anyone. He didn't. Nope. 

Dean pulled around the rear of the bakery to find Cas sitting on his back steps, dangling a hand inside a medium sized box. A container of cat litter, new litter box, and cans of cat food were stacked next to him. 

Dean got out of the Impala, eyeing the supplies. “When did you have time to get those?” 

Cas blushed. “I had one of my employees run to Walmart. I didn't want you to take them unprepared.” 

Dean squatted down to peer in the box. Inside sat two adorable kittens. One was a black and tan tortoiseshell and the other was black with white paws and a white splash on the face. “Oh fuck, they're cute.” 

“This is Mystique,” Cas said, indicating the tortie, “and this is her brother Logan.” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “They came with names?” 

“Well, no, but they can't just be Cat 1 and Cat 2,” Cas answered with a frown. 

Dean chuckled. “Let me load up their crap and I'll come back for them.” 

Cas nodded, already back to playing with the feisty babies. Dean made several trips to get everything into the trunk before carefully setting his pie slice down on the roof of the car and taking a large gulp of coffee. 

Cas walked over to the Impala with the box in his arms. “I guess I'll come get them this afternoon when my shift ends...unless you want to take them when the shelter opens.” 

Dean read the sad look on Castiel's face. “Nah, you come over. I wouldn't take 'em without you being able to say good-bye.” 

Cas brightened instantly. “Text me your address. Gabriel comes in at noon.” He leaned over to place the box in the seat. “Thank you so much for doing this.” 

“Not a problem,” Dean said. He leaned over to place a quick kiss on Castiel's lips. “See you in a few hours.” 

Cas blinked a few times as Dean climbed into the car and drove off.

Dean realized the domesticity in the gesture a few blocks later. He shook his head and chalked it up to the early hour and lack of caffeine. 

Once he'd gotten home, he put the kittens in the bathroom as a safe place while he got everything else out of the car. 

He shut the door to the other rooms and did a quick visual sweep to make sure anything breakable was put up. 

He opened the door and sat on the floor in the hallway. He leaned against the wall and sipped his coffee as he waited. Soon, Mystique peered around the corner as Logan stalked to the edge of the doorway. Dean grinned as each kitten came up and sniffed his boots. He shifted a toe and laughed when Mystique gave a startled jump into the air. 

Logan sniffed before walking over to the litter box and scratching around. 

“Huh,” Dean said. “So you're litter trained. That's good.” 

He cracked open a couple of cans of food and made his way to the kitchen to eat his own breakfast. 

The hours flew by as Dean played with the kittens. The two cats were napping on his couch when Cas knocked lightly on the door. 

“Hey,” Dean whispered as he let Cas in. 

“Why are we whispering?” Cas asked. 

Dean inclined his head toward the furry pile on the couch. 

Cas chuckled lightly. “I see. Where's their box?” 

Dean frowned. “Oh. That's right. You were going to take them.” 

Cas pressed his lips together in a weak attempt to hide his smile. “Is there a problem, Dean?” 

“I kinda like them.” 

Cas gave a fake pout. “That's an issue.” 

Dean pouted right back. “How come?” 

“Because I like them too.” 

Dean barked a laugh and cringed when the siblings woke up and blinked at him. “We can't separate them.” 

Cas plopped down on the couch and scratched Logan behind the ears. “We could work out joint custody...”

Dean frowned. “Like, move them from your place to mine all the time? Isn't that stressful?”

Cas sighed. “You're right. I have a shoebox apartment too. They wouldn't be nearly as happy there.” 

“So come visit them here,” Dean suggested. 

“I couldn't impose...”

Dean sat on the other side and began petting Mystique. “It's not an imposition if I invite you.”

“Thank you, Dean. That's very kind of you.” 

Dean shrugged. “While you're here, do you want lunch? I have shit for burgers.” 

Castiel's eyes went wide. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I just signed up for my first bout of Dean/Cas Big Bang. I have an idea forming but I literally can't tell you anything until it's posted later this year! I'm super excited! 
> 
> Who thinks Cas needs to spend the night? How much *bow chicka wow wow* needs to get down if any?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittens, parents, and porn
> 
> I *fucked up* and there was a major inconsistency in the original...so I'm changing a couple of things.

Dean couldn't help but smile as he pressed the button to start the dishwasher. He'd banished Castiel to the living room while he cleaned up.

He'd been pleased to discover he and Cas worked well together. When he and Sam got in the kitchen it was constant arguments and irritation. But he and Cas moved around each other fluidly.

Now Dean leaned against the wall watching Cas play with the kittens. 

Every now and then, Cas would laugh at one of the kittens' antics and Dean would feel warm fuzzies. 

“I suppose we should make them a vet visit. Find out their ages and get them fixed,” Cas said without looking up. 

“But they're siblings.” 

Cas smirked. “That doesn't stop animals. We need to get them spayed and neutered if they're old enough.” 

Dean frowned. “So they'll be virgins forever. That's kind of sad.” 

“It's not the worst thing ever,” Cas said in a dry tone. 

Dean flushed. “Fuck. I forgot. I'm sorry.” 

Cas grinned. “It's fine. After 30 years, I'm used to it.” 

“Can I ask....how?” 

Cas leaned back on his hands with his legs spread in front of him. “I was raised in a somewhat religious household. Gay wasn't mentioned, let alone put up as an option. My brother only dated women. So, I dated girls from high school...but, like I said, I didn't get enjoyment when I attempted activities with them. I assumed there was something wrong with me.” 

Dean looked sad. “That sucks.” 

Cas shrugged. “As I got older, I focused on my studies and then opening the bakery with Gabriel. Dating someone, any gender, didn't even cross my radar. We went to visit Aunt Amara and she asked if I had a girlfriend. When I told her I didn't, she asked if I had a boyfriend. That was my lightbulb moment.” Cas chuckled. “I looked her straight in the eye and said, 'Oh my god...I'm gay.' She hugged me and wished me luck in finding a good guy.” 

“Well, I'm glad to hear you got it all figured out.” 

The moment was broken by a notification coming from Dean's laptop. He walked over to see his dad and step-mom were requesting a Skype call. 

“Uh, shit...it's my parents. Are you cool with that? I can always call them later.” 

Cas tilted his head. “You're okay with my meeting them?” 

Dean shook his head with a fond smile as he clicked to accept the call. “You're my boyfriend now, Cas.” 

John and Ellen's faces filled the screen. “Hi, Dean!” they said together. 

Dean waved as he settled on the floor with Castiel and the kittens. 

Ellen leaned in close. “Who's that?” 

Dean picked up the kittens. “This is Mystique and this is Logan.” 

Ellen pursed her lips. “Smartass. You know what I meant.” 

“When did you get cats?” John asked. 

“I'm afraid that's my fault,” Castiel interjected. “Someone dumped them outside my business and I couldn't leave them. Dean was kind enough to take them.” 

“Mom, Dad, this is Cas.” Dean introduced. 

Ellen's face brightened. “Cas? From the experiment Sam told us about?”

Dean groaned. “Sam told you?” 

“Well you sure as hell didn't,” John joked. 

“I'm not sure I understand how all of it works, to be honest.” Ellen shook her head, light brown hair flowing around her. 

Cas cleared his throat. “The psychology students are studying whether or not a relationship can be manufactured based on compatibility criteria. We filled out several forms and underwent interviews to determine personality and preferences. Each student chose two participants they felt paired well together.”

John looked skeptical. “Why not just meet someone at a bar or church?”

“Well, Mr. Winchester, I can't speak for Dean but I, myself, don't have much free time to search out a partner.” 

“Oh?” Ellen asked. “What is it you do?” 

“He owns a bakery!!!” Dean shouted. 

John and Ellen threw their heads back in laughter. Dean flushed and slapped a hand over his mouth, suddenly aware of his volume. 

Ellen smiled warmly into the camera. “We're only a few hours away so next weekend I expect to see Cas with you!” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Dean ducked his head. For a second, Cas could see the little boy in the gesture. 

Everyone said their good-byes and Dean clicked the laptop shut. “I guess you're coming with me next weekend...if you want.” 

Cas bit the inside of his lip. “If you don't want me to. . .”

“That's not it at all!” Dean interrupted. “I would love for you to come with me. I just don't want to force you into anything.” 

“I would love to meet your family, Dean.” 

The pair locked eyes and smiled. 

Dean's gaze flicked to Castiel's lips. “I really want to kiss you right now,” he rasped. 

Cas didn't hesitate to lunge across the space to slam their mouths together. 

Dean tilted his head for a better angle, groaning when he felt Castiel's tongue dart out to tangle with his. 

Castiel hissed in pain. Dean pulled back quickly, “I'm sorry. What happened? I'm sorry.” 

Cas chuckled as he reached to pull a kitten from his jeans. “Mystique wanted to join us it seems.” 

Dean helped him gently remove the claws from his pants. “No no, little miss.” 

Castiel eyed Dean. “Would it be presumptuous to ask . . .”

“Couch?” Dean guessed. 

Cas dragged his tongue across his lower lip. “I was going to say bedroom if you're amenable.” 

Dean groaned and pressed their lips together. “I am a-fucking-menable to that.” 

Castiel and Dean settled the kittens in a spare room where they would cause less trouble. 

Dean led Castiel to his bedroom. “So . . . uh. . .”

“We aren't having sex tonight,” Castiel stated. 

Dean swallowed hard. “That's fine. Okay.”

Cas stepped close until there were scant inches between the two of them. His hot breath feathered over Dean's lips as he asked, “Do I make you nervous, Dean?” 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Dean whispered.

Castiel's eyes filled with warmth. “Hurt me?” 

“I'm afraid I'll corrupt you or something,” Dean admitted. 

The warmth was instantly replaced with heat. “Oh baby, you have no idea.” 

Dean's breath huffed in hot pants. “I want to. . .”

Castiel pressed their bodies together. Dean gasped as their hard cocks came in contact through layers of clothing. Cas rolled his hips slightly, drawing a whimper from the other man. 

Cas dragged a thumb across Dean's damp lower lip. “I think I want those pretty lips to be the first ones on my cock.” 

Dean gasped and whined. His teeth clamped on the now tingling lip. “Please.” 

Castiel slipped his hands beneath Dean's shirt, hands dragging over firm chest as he pushed the material upward before slipping it off. Dean sucked a short breath as cool air firmed his nipples. 

“Hmm,” Cas hummed thoughtfully before brushing his thumbs across the firm peaks. “My God, you're so sexy.” He stepped back far enough to remove his own shirt before leaning in to kiss Dean. 

Dean's hands shot out to grip sharp hips and bare skin. His thumbs worked small circles right above Castiel's waistband. 

Castiel's hands slipped down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Dean stepped back, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

“You good?” Cas asked. “We can stop.” 

“Shouldn't I be reassuring you, virgin boy?”

Castiel's eyes sparked. His jeans hit the floor seconds before he lounged back on the bed with his knees spread. “Suck my cock, pretty boy.” 

Dean's stomach flipped as he hit his knees. He watched as Castiel slid plain white boxers off his hips. Dean pulled them the rest of the way down. 

Cas leaned back on his hands and just watched. 

Dean salivated at the expanse of skin being presented. He leaned in and bit lightly on Castiel's inner thigh, grinning at the gasp it elicited. He licked a tight circle around Castiel's cock, avoiding direct contact. 

Cas reached out to grip Dean's hair gently. “I appreciate the sweet treatment but if my cock isn't in your mouth soon I'm going to take matters into my own hands and you won't be allowed to help.” 

Dean smirked before swallowing Cas down to the hilt. A loud keen erupted from Castiel. “Oh fuck yes.” 

Dean pulled back to swirl his tongue up and down before dragging it flat across the head of Castiel's dick. He repeated the pattern several more times before pulling off with a slight pop. 

“Please tell me you have a good reason for stopping,” Cas panted out. 

Dean bit his lip. “Scoot up on the bed.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow and moved until his head was on the pillows. 

Dean lowered his zipper without breaking eye contact. He shoved his pants and boxers down in one motion and all but leaped on the bed after Cas. 

Dean straddled Cas and leaned so their cocks brushed together. “I was having fun and everything,” he whispered as he took them both in hand, “but I want to feel you.” 

Cas gripped Dean's shoulders tight enough to bruise. “Yes.”

Dean pumped his fist, groaning at the sight of their cocks pressed together and leaking. “I want you to come all over yourself. I want to see what I heard the other night.” 

The words pushed Castiel over the edge so suddenly he couldn't catch his breath. It only took a few more pumps before Dean followed. 

Cas moaned softly as Dean's come painted his chest. He took a breath before raising his eyes to meet Dean's. “You made a mess. Clean it up.” 

Dean's dick gave a valiant twitch at the command. He leaned down to lick the flat of his tongue across the flat planes of Castiel's torso, tracing the patterns of their mixed emissions. 

He'd almost finished when Cas couldn't take it anymore and yanked him up into a brutal kiss. Castiel's tongue dipped in and out of Dean's mouth, chasing their combined taste. Dean whimpered as he allowed himself to be plundered.

When they finally pulled apart, Dean collapsed on the bed next to Cas. “Spend the night?”

Cas flopped his head over to look in Dean's direction. “I'm so glad you asked, I'm not sure I can move.” 

Dean chuckled as he pulled Cas up into a sitting position. “Let's get ready for bed.” 

Both men cleaned up, put their phones on to charge, decided 'fuck pants,' and crawled beneath the blankets before crashing into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
